It’s your Call
Dialoge Im Taxidepot: Roman und Mallorie sitzen am Schreibtisch. Mallorie tippt etwas am PC, während Roman über Funk mit einem Taxifahrer spricht. * Roman Bellic: Komm schon, Großer. Entweder arbeitest du oder du machst, dass du verschwindest. Witzbolde brauchen wir keine. * Taxifahrer (über Funk):''' Fick dich. * '''Roman (schreit):' Fick dich! ''Wieder in normaler Lautstärke zu Mallorie. * '''Roman: Baby, wenn ich dir in die Augen sehe, bedeutet das etwas. Ich sehe kleine Romans. Ich sehe kleine Mallories. Ich sehe Sterne, ich sehe Engel. In meinem Heimatland gibt es eine Redensart... Der Taxifahrer unterbricht ihn. * Taxifahrer (über Funk):''' Yeah, haben wir hier auch: Du bist ’ne Tunte! * '''Roman: (schreit) Mist! Roman wird böse, Mallorie lacht über den Spruch des Taxifahrers. * Mallorie Bardas: Gott, Roman, du verdammter Idiot. Wie soll ich dich nur ernst nehmen? Niko kommt durch die Tür neben dem Sprunk-Automaten ins Büro. * Niko Bellic: Das wird schwer werden, glaube ich. Roman steht erfreut auf, geht um den Schreibtisch herum und zu seinem Cousin. * Niko: Hallo, Roman! Hallo, Fräulein... * Roman: Mallorie, das ist mein Cousin, von dem ich dir erzählt habe. Niko... * Mallorie: Hi. * Roman: Niko, das ist das wunderschöne Mädchen, von dem ich dir erzählt habe. Siehst du? Nicht alles, was ich erzählt habe, war Bullshit. Mallorie steht auf. * Mallorie: Ich wette, ein Großteil davon war’s. Sie gibt Niko die Hand. * Mallorie: Hey! Ich hoffe, du bist nicht so voller Scheiße wie dein Cousin hier. * Niko: Danke. * Roman: Das ist die Frau, die ich heiraten werde! * Mallorie: Huh! Wenn du es sagst. Vlad taucht plötzlich auf. * Vlad Glebov: Ich dachte, du willst meine Frau werden, Baby? * Mallorie: Hey, Vlad. * Roman: Hey, Vlad. Großartig! Du bist ja verrückt, Mann. * Vlad: Du solltest ein paar Pfund abnehmen, sonst wird dich diese schöne Frau eines Tages verlassen. Er steht dicht bei Mallorie und scheint sich sehr für sie zu interessieren. * Roman: Ich weiß. Ich bin ’ne fette Sau, aber was soll ich machen? * Vlad: Deine Schulden bezahlen? * Roman: Das werde ich tun, Mann. Wir haben doch darüber gesprochen. * Vlad: Nein, wir haben nicht gesprochen. Du hast gesprochen und mir dann erzählt, der Akku von deinem Handy sei leer. Du hast mich wie eine Schlampe behandelt. * Roman: Niemals! Ich hab dich wie ’nen Idioten behandelt, nicht wie eine Schlampe, eh? * Vlad: Ich glaube, es ist wahr. Schöne Frauen stehen auf Männer mit einer komischen Art von Humor. Hoho. Ich lach mich tot. * Roman: Ich besorg dir die Kohle. Er entfernt sich ein Stück von Mallorie und wendet sich Roman zu. * Vlad: Ich weiß. Und Roman... sag diesem Bauern hier... Er wird sauer und laut und tritt mit Wucht mit dem Fuß einen auf dem Boden stehenden Eimer weg. * Vlad: ...wenn er nicht aufhört, mich anzustarren, dann lass ich ihm seinen Kopf abhacken und stell ein Video davon ins Internet! Er geht. * Mallorie: Autsch. * Roman: Ah... alles klar. Wunderbar... * Mallorie: Hah! Ja, fantastisch! Du kannst sagen, was du willst, aber wenigstens weiß der Kerl, wie man mit einer Dame spricht. Sie tippt weiter. * Roman: Ja, er ist voller Charme. Los, Niko, lass uns gehen. Schatz, wir sehen uns später. Ich muss meinem Cousin noch ein wenig die Gegend zeigen. Er soll sich eingewöhnen. Sie gehen nach draußen und steigen in Romans Wagen. 1. Dialog * Roman: Niko, du fährst uns zu einem Eisenwarenladen in der Dillon Street. * Niko: Betätigst du dich als Heimwerker, Roman? Willst du die Villa bauen, von der du erzählt hast? * Roman: Nein, du Witzbold – wir besorgen uns Geld. In Amerika brauchst du für alles Geld. Ich gewinne ein paar Dollar und dann sehen wir uns die Stadt so richtig an. Nachtclubs... Frauen... Titten... * Niko: Bist du gut in dem Spiel? * Roman: Ich bin der Beste. Ich mach jeden fertig, der gegen mich antritt. Sie nennen mich den House-Meister. * Niko: Weil du deine Schulden nicht bezahlen kannst und sie dich zwingen, den Boden zu schrubben? Unglaublich. * Roman: Sehr witzig. Aber falsch! Ich bin der House-Meister, weil ich immer ein Full House bekomme. Ich gewinne immer, verstehst du? * Niko: Der Hausmeister. Sicher. Ich hoffe bloß, deine Karten sind besser als deine Spitznamen. * Roman: Das einzige Problem ist, ich spiele mit Geld, das ich eigentlich diesen albanischen Drecksäcken geben müsste. Wollen mal hoffen, dass die nicht auftauchen, eh? * Niko: Kredithaie sind hinter uns her? Roman? Was ist da los? * Roman: Hinter mir her, und das ist im Übrigen völlig unwichtig. Wenn das Spiel aus ist, habe ich genug Geld, um sie zehnmal zu bezahlen. Das sind sowieso Weicheier. 2. Dialog * Niko: Wieso fahren wir zu dem Eisenwarenladen? Musst du was besorgen? * Roman: Nein, das Geschäft hat schon lange zugemacht. Wir fahren da hin, weil da ein paar Typen Karten spielen. Ich werde ihnen alles abnehmen. * Niko: Ich hab das Gefühl, du wirst dich nur noch tiefer in die Schulden reiten. War doch immer so bei dir, Roman. * Roman: Nein, nein, die spielen mein Spiel. Ich hab alle Bücher drüber gelesen. Kennst du Car Jabowitz? * Niko: Nein. * Roman: Der ist dauernd im Fernsehen. „The Buffet Car“? Na, komm. Jedenfalls, ich hab ein Buch gelesen, „May Contain Nuts“. * Niko: Was soll das heißen... „May Contain Nuts“? * Roman: Es geht darum, wie man andere Spieler dazu bringt, zu glauben, dass man die besten Karten hat, dass man die Hoden, die ‘Nuts’ in der Hand hat. * Niko: Ich glaube, die würden’s auch so merken, wenn du ihre Hoden in der Hand hättest. * Roman: Dumme Frage, dumme Frage. Du brauchst nur zu wissen, dass ich das Buch gelesen hab und das Spiel sehr gut beherrsche. Und ich werde einen Haufen Geld für uns gewinnen. * Roman: Niko, warte hier auf mich, während ich drinnen ab- und aufräume. Er steigt aus. * Roman: Scheiße, beinah hätt ich's vergessen. Ich geb dir mein altes Handy. Meine neue Nummer ist da drin. Er gibt Niko sein Handy. * Roman: Falls ein paar Albaner in einem verschissenen, beigen Willard aufkreuzen, ruf mich an. Das sind die Typen, denen ich Geld schulde. Er geht. * Roman: Tu ihnen nichts. Ich weiß, wie du drauf bist, Niko Bellic. * Niko: Du und deine Schulden, Roman. Immer noch der Alte, du änderst dich nie. (später) * Niko: Hier draußen ist alles ruhig, Roman, gewinnst du? Bitte sag ja. * Roman (übers Handy):' Keine Sorge, ich gewinne so viele Chips, ich kann schon 'ne Sammlung aufmachen. Alles ist cool. ''Wenig später taucht der besagte Willard auf, zwei Männer steigen aus und gehen auf den Laden zu. * '''Kredithai: Das ist sein Taxi. Der fette Roman muss da drin sein. (oder) * Kredithai: Ich glaub, dieser Bellic ist in dem Laden. Jetzt holen wir uns unser Geld. Kommt, dieser Scheißkerl verzockt da drin unser Geld. Niko warnt Roman nicht * Roman: Cousin, Scheiße. Warum warnst du mich nicht, dass diese Typen in den Laden kommen? Jetzt nehmen die mir mein ganzes Geld ab. * Niko: Hätten die’s nicht getan, hätten es dir die anderen Spieler abgenommen. Das bleibt sich gleich, Roman. * Roman: Ach, leck mich, Niko. Niko tötet die Kredithaie * Niko: Cousin, du brauchst dir über die Kerle keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. Ich denke, ich hab sie überredet, deine Schulden zu vergessen. * Roman: Was hast du getan, Cousin? Das ist nicht gut. Andere werden kommen und uns sogar noch mehr Geld abknöpfen. Jetzt muss ich wirklich gewinnen. Lass mich hier. Niko ruft Roman an. Niko und Roman fliehen * Kredithai: Komm zurück, du Scheißkerl! Wir bekommen unser Geld, Bellic. Du kannst nicht ewig vor uns davonlaufen, Mr. Roman. Roman Bellic, bald haben wir dich. Du steckst tief in der Scheiße, Bellic. Niko trifft auf die Kredithaie * Kredithai: Wer zum Teufel bist du? Ich hab dich noch nie gesehen. Schon wieder so ein Scheißhaufen, direkt vom Schiff. Ihr seht für mich alle gleich aus. Bist du ein Freund von dem fetten Roman? * Niko: Cousin – zwei Typen kommen zu dir rein. Das müssen die Kredithaie sein. * Roman (übers Handy):''' Scheiße, ich lieg zurück. * '''Niko: Du verschwindest da besser. * Roman: Okay, okay, ich komme ja schon. Roman kommt aus einer Gasse zum Auto gerannt und steigt ein. * Roman: Scheiße, Niko. Das sind sie, jemand muss ihnen erzählt haben, dass ich hier bin. Bring uns zurück zum Depot. Schnell! Die Kredithaie steigen auch wieder in ihren Wagen ein. * Kredithai: Wir bekommen unser Geld schon noch, Bellic. * Roman: Bitte tu den Typen nichts, Cousin. Die hassen mich schon genug. Fahr uns zurück zum Depot, und zwar schnell. Die Kredithaie wurden abhängt. * Niko: Okay, Cousin, sie sind weg. Die waren nicht sehr hartnäckig. * Roman: Glaubst du, sie haben mich gesehen? * Niko: Natürlich haben sie dich gesehen. Ich mein, du bist unverwechselbar, Roman. * Roman: Und darum lieben mich die Frauen. Scheiß auf die Kredithaie, die kriegen ihr Geld. Müssen nur Geduld haben. * Niko: Wir sollten uns gegen sie zur Wehr setzen. Wo ist dein Stolz geblieben? * Roman: Niko, du bist neu hier. Du verstehst noch nicht, wie hier alles so abläuft. * Niko: Tatsächlich? * Roman: Wir stehen ganzen unten auf der Leiter, Mann. Die Gauner schupsen uns herum, doch man sollte sie nicht unterschätzen. (später) Wir sind da. Gefällt dir dein Handy? Vielleicht bekommst du eines Tages ein Super-High-Tech-Ding, wie ich es hab. Dann hast du es geschafft. * Niko: Hoffentlich. Beim Taxidepot. * Roman: Bis später, Cousin. Mission Verlasse Romans Wohnung, gehe durch das Treppenhaus vor die Tür und beschaffe dir einen beliebigen Wagen. Geparkte Autos sind übrigens stets abgeschlossen, was für Niko Bellic allerdings kein Problem darstellt: Er zertrümmert kurzerhand eine Seitenscheibe, steigt ein und schließt das Fahrzeug kurz. Das Radar zeigt dir – dank optionalem GPS-System – die Standardstrecke zu Romans Taxi-Zentrale. Begib dich hin und stelle dich in die blasse Pfeilmarkierung, um die Mission zu starten. Nach der Zwischensequenz geht die eigentliche Mission los: Setze dich ans Steuer des vor der Tür stehenden Taxis und befördere Roman zu einem Eisenwarenladen an der Dillon Street in Schottler. Hier will Roman, der sich für einen begnadeten Spieler hält, in einem Hinterzimmer-Glücksspiel an einen Haufen Bares kommen. Dummerweise gehört ihm nicht einmal das Geld, das er als Einsatz mitnimmt – er schuldet es einigen Albanern, vor denen er sich daher in Acht nehmen muss. Parke das Taxi vor dem Eisenwarenladen und bleib in ihm sitzen, während Roman im Laden verschwindet. Vorher bekommst du allerdings noch sein altes Handy von ihm und erhältst dazu einige kurze Bedienungsanweisungen eingeblendet. Sobald die beiden Albaner in einem ‘verschissenen beigen’ Willard aufkreuzen, sollst du dich bei Roman melden. Stelle sein Taxi am besten schon vorher so ab, dass du die Strecke zum Express Car Service ohne großes Wendemanöver zurückfahren kannst. Während du ein Auge auf die Straße hast, bekommst du (zu Übungszwecken) noch einen Anruf von Roman. Kurz darauf tauchen die albanischen Kredithaie auf und gehen schnurstracks in den Eisenwarenladen. Rufe Roman an (der natürlich mittlerweile „seine“ gesamte Kohle verzockt hat) und warne ihn – er kommt umgehend nach draußen und steigt zu dir ins Taxi. Die Albaner sind ihm auf den Fersen. Gib Gas, spurte zum Taxi-Betrieb zurück und versuche, den schießenden Albanern in ihrem Willard kein Ziel zu bieten. Schüttle sie ab – was eigentlich kein Problem sein dürfte – und fahre vor dem Betrieb in den Marker. Im Grunde ist diese ganze Mission nur ein Fahr- und Handy-Tutorial. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn einer oder beide albanischen Kredithaie sterben, der Eingang zur Glücksspielbude blockiert wird, die Kredithaie bedroht (angefahren oder verprügelt) werden, es nicht gelingt, Roman zu warnen, Roman stirbt oder das Taxi zerstört wird. Bildergalerie 4516-gta-iv-its-your-call.jpg|Roman und Mallorie im Taxi-Depot 4517-gta-iv-its-your-call.jpg|Roman macht Niko und Mallorie miteindander bekannt 4518-gta-iv-its-your-call.jpg|Doch Mallorie ist nicht die einzige, die er kennenlernt 4668-gta-iv-its-your-call.jpg|Niko und Roman kommen beim Eisenwarenladen an 4669-gta-iv-its-your-call.jpg|Niko warnt Roman vor den Kredit-Haien 4670-gta-iv-its-your-call.jpg|Niko und Roman sind zurück beim Taxi-Depot Videoanleitung Datei:GTA IV - It's Your Call Fortsetzung Datei:Icon-roman.png – Roman Bellic → Three’s a Crowd Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionen Kategorie:Roman-Bellic-Missionen